CARTA DE AMOR
by capandres
Summary: Una confesion de amor, una muerte inminente, un fantasma del pasado. CAPITULO UNICO


**ACLARACION: **primero que todo saben que los personajes les pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la W.B. y solo los tomo para pasar el rato y torturarlos un poco

También debo aclarar que la primera parte de este escrito no me pertenece, fue elaborado por mi amiga Aline, y solo le escribí una continuación a la historia ya que me gusto mucho. Así que si ven diferencias en el tipo de redacción ya sabrán porque. Pues bien ahora me callo y disfruten de esta historia de dos bloques.

**UNA CARTA DE AMOR.**

¿Q-qué es eso que sujeta su mano?-

Parece una carta¡y-y tiene mi nombre!-

¿Qué esperas, léela-

Hola:

Sabes, nunca te dije de frente lo mucho que te quiero, mejor dicho, lo mucho que te amo (por que créeme, te amo demasiado), y no sabes como me duele saber que nunca serás mía, pues por desgracia tu corazón solo puede verme como un "amigo"; esa palabra es hermosa cierto, pero al mismo tiempo es como un arma que cuando la pronuncias, me hiere hasta lo profundo de mi ser, por no ser yo esa persona tan especial para ti (acaso fue pedir demasiado).

Debo confesarte que lo que mas me da rabia es que lo hayas escogido justamente a él (y no a mi), a él que siempre he considerado como mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi hermano, pues es precisamente eso lo que evita que yo trate de conquistarte y hacer que me ames, que te arrebate de sus brazos, y que sean los míos los que te den consuelo y mis labios, no los suyos, los que prueben el delicioso sabor de tu boca.

Se que no puedo reprocharles nada (soy yo el idota que no supo valorarte cuando pude), al contrario me reprocho a mi mismo por no haber hablado nunca de lo que sentía, cuantas veces no me preguntó él si me gustabas, y yo le respondía "por dios es, es Hermione".

Se cuanto lo quieres (pero eh de admitir que me costó demasiado), pues yo creía que estabas con él solo por ser "el niño que vivió", el mejor en quidittch, rico, el mejor en todo, excepto en estudiar (en eso le ganas tú), y cómo podía yo competir siendo un tonto, pobretón, torpe, y al que no le gustaba estudiar, (ni siquiera en quidittch era tan bueno como él)¿sabes cuando me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, justo el día que tanto esperaba el innombrable para deshacerse de él, justamente el día de nuestra graduación, tú te veías tan hermosa con tu vestido azul turquesa( con un ligero escote por delante, aunque lo suficiente para dejar ver tus encantos de mujer) y tu cabello recogido. Estaban bailando una pieza romántica cuando él apareció, antes de preocuparse por él te puso a salvo a ti primero y enseguida me salvo de recibir la maldición cruciatus (pues como siempre yo estaba distraído con mi estúpido rencor, pues yo deseaba ser tu héroe y ponerte a salvo), fue justo ahí donde me di cuenta, al verte llorar e imprudentemente corriste a él sin importar lo que te pasara como él lo hizo conmigo; que tú realmente lo amabas, no por todo lo que yo veía, si no por que él sin importar que pasara siempre estaba justo ahí, justo cuando más lo necesitaba. En ese momento el estúpido de Malfoy trato de atacarte pero yo me interpuse.

Todo esto ocurrió hace ya un mes justamente, Harry logro vencer a Voldemort (por fin lo hice, dije su nombre, bueno lo escribí, aunque un poco tarde) pero lamentablemente salio muy herido, en cuanto a mi ya no me queda mucho tiempo, así que decidí que antes de que muera, decirte todo lo que había estado llenando de rencor mi alma, por eso es que te digo cuanto te amo.

Quiero que seas muy feliz con Harry, y dile que si te hace sufrir yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo (no es cierto solo lo haré pagar si alguna vez salen de tus hermosos ojos una lagrima de tristeza por culpa suya), sean muy felices y perdóname por amarte tanto mi querida Hermione.

TE amaré por siempre

Ron

OH H-Harry, y-yo n-nunca q-quise h-hacerle d-daño- y se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su novio, pues minutos antes de leer la carta había encontrado a su amigo muerto

Calma Hermy, él lo sabía y te aseguro amigo que la haré muy feliz-

Habían pasado ya tres años de todo aquello, y en una casa a las afueras de Londres, en el patio había dos niños, un niño como de 3 años y una niña de dos años, la niña tenía el cabello negro y los ojos castaños, mientras que el niño tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos eran de un verde botella. Estaban jugando (en realidad el niño le había quitado su muñeca a su hermana y ésta lo correteaba llorando)

Ronald Potter, deja de molestar a tu hermana y dale su muñeca o le diré a tu padre que no te lleve a volar en su nueva escoba.

Esta bien mamá- contesto el niño.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, desde una de las ventanas Harry Potter veía esa escena, de su esposa con sus hijos feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

Como te lo prometí amigo- murmuro para si mismo. En eso dio la vuelta para reunirse con ellos, cuando escucha una voz familiar--

Lo se…

**PRIMER FINAL**

**ALINE...**

**LA PROMESA.**

**ESTE FAN FICS VA DEDICADO CON MUCHO CARIÑO A ALINE, POR ESCRIBIR TAN BELLAS HISTORIA QUE ME GUSTA COMPLEMENTAR.**

En medio de la profunda oscuridad una sombra apareció. Llovía en Londres, pero a esta figura parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto; incluso parecía que las gotas como lágrimas del cielo no lo mojaban. Se movía con rapidez por los estrechos callejones y repentinamente detuvo su paso y se irguió en frente de una bella casa; color azul pálido con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores que como podían, luchaban contra la regia tormenta. Dentro una titilante luz brillaba sola en medio de la total oscuridad. La luz manaba de una habitación en el segundo piso, la habitación supo la sombra de quien en tiempos anteriores había sido su amiga y único amor.

Sabía que era el momento de cumplir con su promesa, la promesa que había hecho ya tantos años atrás, pero que en ningún momento había olvidado. La figura se acerco a la puerta decidida y entró en la casa. No hizo ningún ruido y arriba en la habitación nadie se percato de nada. Se deslizo por la estancia y observó una innumerable cantidad de fotografías que ante su presencia se escondían asustadas. Se detuvo a analizar algunas y vio una familia feliz. Dos pequeños jugando con sus padres. ¿Porque todo no había seguido así¿Porque las cosas debían cambiar? Ahora él no tenía más remedio que cumplir con su promesa. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo feliz de que nada cambiara. Pero había pasado el tiempo, mucho diría él; mas esto acaso era una razón suficiente para ver a las personas cambiar y olvidar quienes habían sido? Para olvidar su amor, uno de los mas recordados por todo el mundo. El todavía sentía amor, y ese amor se convertía en cólera al ver como el tiempo había hecho que ellos olvidaran el suyo. Pero más que ella, él era el culpable de todo.

Siempre había sido famoso desde muy niño y había tenido todo lo que quería¿porque lo había olvidado? Esa pregunta lo atormentaba, sabia que en tiempos pasados había llegado a ser su mejor amigo, pero ahora era un completo desconocido, un desconocido que había olvidado su papel en el mundo al lado de la mujer que tanto había amado.

Trató de no pensar en él, sabia que por su culpa la vida de su tan preciada amiga no fue, ni era todo lo que ella había esperado. La fama no olvida, y su amigo después de la desaparición de Voldemor empezó a transformarse, lo seguían las reporteras para tomar su foto y plantarlas en las muchas revistas del corazón. Ella lo soporto valientemente. Siempre hacia que Harry sacara lo mejor de si para su familia; mas era cuestión de tiempo para que se cansara y permitiera que él hiciera todo lo que ella le reprendía.

Pero ahora había llegado a un límite, y por esta razón él se encontraba aquí hoy. Su figura se escurrió por las escaleras y cuando ya estaba en el segundo piso advirtió el llanto, el llanto de una mujer con el corazón roto y lastimado, el llanto que hizo brotar en él lagrimas, las primeras lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos en mucho tiempo. Sigilosamente se dirigió a la habitación y por la puerta, que se hallaba entreabierta; observó. Se dio cuenta que el tiempo aquí corría a mucha mas velocidad que donde él estaba. No vio a la joven mujer que tenia en sus recuerdos, sino ante él estaba una mujer con bastante edad, tenia arrugas alrededor de los ojos y su cabello tan indómito y castaño, ahora era pasivo y blanco. Cuando se hallaba en la más completa concentración, ella levantó su rostro y lo observó. Sus ojos no habían perdido el brillo de su juventud, pero las lágrimas que salían de ellos hacían que ella se viera vieja y muy triste.

Ronnnnn, murmuro entre labios Hermione¿eres tú?

La puerta se terminó de abrir y una sombra transparente entró en su habitación.

si, mi amada Hermione, soy yo

Ella se quedo sin habla, solo lo observaba y veía que él seguía siendo aun el niño que había muerto tanto tiempo atrás.

¿Que haces aquí? Que deseas de mí

Tu sabes lo que siempre he deseado de ti, pero ahora estoy aquí por la promesa que te hice tanto tiempo atrás.¿la recuerdas?

Si, nunca la he olvidado, pero no quiero que le hagas nada a Harry, aun lo amo y se que esto es solo pasajero, pronto olvidará a esa mujer y volverá a mi; como siempre lo hace.

Lo sé, pero no puedo soportar verte sufrir, me lastima demasiado el alma.

Ambos se miraron durante mucho tiempo a los ojos y él comprendió que no era nadie para hacer nada. Aunque la promesa estaba hecha, la suplica de Hermione era más fuerte y no quería que ahora sufriera por culpa suya.

Un viento frió entró por la ventana y ella se estremeció, se acerco un poco más a Ron y sin separar sus ojos de los de él, se besaron.

Fue un cálido beso, no parecía ser el beso de un fantasma. Era el beso de una persona con un corazón puro, un corazón tierno y lleno de amor. Después ambos se separaron y de cada uno brotaban gran cantidad de lágrimas, lágrimas de un posible amor, lágrimas de otro posible destino. Siguió un abrazo muy fuerte, pero esta vez de muy buenos amigos. Momentos después se separaron y luego se despidieron.

sabes que cuando te sientas triste yo estaré aquí contigo, cuando te vea sufrir y perder el control siempre me tendrás a tu lado; esta es la única forma en que puedo pagar mi promesa, haciéndote feliz...

Hermione suspiro y de sus labios salieron solo dos palabras

lo se...

**FIN.**

**CAPANDRES...**

**Debo pedir disculpas si sale desconfigurado, pero la verdad es que no se por que sale así. **

**Agradezco los reviews.**


End file.
